bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
New powers, and new faces
" Well, after a whole month of brutal training, we are finally back." Tetsuo said tiredly. " Oh Tetsuo you're back." Yudai said. " It seems so." Sakura said. " Where's everyone else." Tetsuo asked. " Right here." Akemi, Kira, Kasumi and Rika replied. " But where's Orochi." Kira wondered. " I am right here." Orochi replied. " Cool, but who are those people." " Oh hello there." " Yo, people." Another battle commences, with new allies "Well, my name is Jun Izanagi." " I am Gin Kusari." " Yes these two boys, are my subordinates. They will fight you and test your power." Orochi said. " I see, so you think that these two are more powerful than us." Kasumi thought. " Yeah, of course, wanna test it out." Gin smirked, and drew his dagger and pistol. " Well, well. I have no choice." Jun said and drew his long nodachi. " That's it." Tetsuo said and drew his zanpakutou, with everyone else doing the same, except for Akemi and they started attacking. " Akemi and I will take care of Jun, you guys take care of Gin." Kasumi said and left with Akemi to confront Jun. " Well, I don't like fighting girls, but I won't hold back." Jun said with a smirk. Then Tetsuo and Kira went to confont Gin. " Man I have to fight you two, well it's better than figting girls." Gin said arrogantly and went into his battle stance. A Magicians Trick, Jun's trickery " Let's begin." Akemi said and charged in, then quickly kicked, but Jun easily blocked with his sword. " Is that it." Jun wondered. Then Kasumi threw her knives at him but Jun used flash steps to dodge easily, then Kasumi drew her Sai and quickly block Jun's attack. Then Jun and her went into a quick close combat fight, with Jun using suprisingly quick strikes that were easingly pushing Kasumi back. Akemi then got close to Jun and tried to kick him from behind, Jun easingly dodged but Akemi's attack left the impact of a crater. " Wow you two aren't bad." Jun said. " Why thank you." Akemi said, then quickly releasing her zanpakutou. " Take this, Ten no buki" Then on Akemi's white gauntlet, a horde of thunder came, taking the form of a spear, and she threw the spear at Jun, " I guess I have to do this, Manipulate, Maho." Jun chanted and a blue isolated space came covering a whole hundred metres. " Okay then, what about this." Kasumi released her zanpakutou, covering the whole area in wires. " That won't work, my zanpakutou is more powerful than that. Kongo Shitsu." Jun chanted making everything inside the space go haywire, making Kasumi and Akemi levitate and spin around. " What is this." Akemi wondered, until Kasumi and her realised that Jun wasn't there. " Where'd he go." Kasumi wondered until she realised that he was behind her. " You will lose." Jun said and tried to behead her but Kasumi in the nick of time used her wires to protect her. " Damn." Jun said. " So that's it." Kasumi said, with a slight smile on her face. " What is it." Akemi wondered. " His zanpakutou's special ability." Kasumi replied. " Yes, his zanpakutou's special ability is to control the opponents senses of touch, feel, and sight. But there is a slight weakness, he can only control one persons senses at a time, and it doesn't affect anything not connected to the body. Meaning my wires will work against him." " Indeed that is my special ability." Jun said and broke his dome. " you win." " Huh." Akemi wondered. " It was a good thing you fought me, otherwise the other two would have lost." Jun remarked and walked away. A magnet of power, Gin's ability " Well, well, let's see some bloodshed." Gin charged at both Kira and Tetsuo, using his dagger. He clashed with Tetsuo, with Tetsuo getting pushed back a little. " Not bad." Tetsuo remarked. He then quickly used flash steps to get away and then moved behind him. Gin and him quickly got into a sword fight, with both being of equal prowess. " Looks like your training paid off." Gin remarked. Then Kira went behind him, and tried to attack, but in the nick of time. Gin got out his pistol and shot Kira. Kira blocked, thenquickly countered. Gin used flash steps and got a great distance away. " Not bad." Kira said. " Yeah, yout two aren't as weak as I thought." Gin replied, then suddenly Tetsuo got behind him, and tried to slash him, Gin blocked with his dagger, and counter attacked with his pistol, aiming for Tetsuo's head. Although Kira was able to use a small sized Seiten to repel it. " Kira, you can control the size of your Seiten." Tetsuo said. " Yes I can." Kira replied and went straight to attack Gin. The two met blades for a moment, with both of them giving each other lethal attacks that they both either dodged or blocked. " Kira move." Tetsuo said and Kira moved back, and suddenly there were a few runes around Gin. " Finally, you use it, well then I am not holding back either. Kyushu suru. Jishaku." Gin chanted and a surge of purple spiritual lighning energy came out of him. Absorbing all th metal around him. " That is a zanpakutou that revolves aroud absorbing metal." Kira stated. " Yes." Gin replied and then all the metal around him, went on his hand. Creating a giant hand of metal, destroying Tetsuo's rune trap. " Kurai Kakikomi: Eien no Yami no ken." Tetsuo chanted =, making his sword a black colour and then sliced the ground in half with ease. " Kinzoku Kabe." Gin chanted, creating a wall of metallic objects. " Seiten: Sora no Hoko." Kira chanted, creating a devastating Seiten, obliterating everything in it's path and destroying the wall with ease. " Tetsuo, go." Kira said and Tetsuo went and charged against Gin. Gin used his metallic hand to counter, but both weapons were of equal power. " That's a powerful sword." Gin commented. " Thank you." Tetsuo replied. " If this is a battle of swords then. Mugen no Kinzoku no ken." Gin chanted and all of the metal was transferred into a katana which Gin then fought Tetsuo's dark sword with. Both swords were of equal power and both were turning the ground. " Take this." Gin said, and aimed the sword at Tetsuo's head. " Sora no hogo." Kira chanted, crating a shield of blue energy in front of Tetsuo blocking Gin's attack. " That's enough." Gin said.. " What do you mean." Tetsuo thought " Lord Orochi wanted to test you peopl, that's all." Gin replied and left. A final test " Well all you four did a very good job on the test." Orochi complimented, still in his serious tone. " Woohoo." Akemi cheered, while evryoone else was smiling. " But, now you will all fight me once again." " What." Tetsuo said, with a tone of fear. " but, this time you can use your bankai's if you wish, because I am not holding back." " Fine then let's start." Kasumi said and released her zanpakutou. She then directed a number of wires at Orochi, without lifting a finger. " Not bad, but." Oochi said and dodged all the wires easily. " That is not all. Sen no ongaku: Kanashimi no Namida." Kasumi said, creating a number of puppets, screaming out energy. It was partially hurting Orochi, but he paid no heed to it and started chanting. " O lord, grant me thy power that thy used to create this world, let me use it again to destroy it. Hakai to Sozo." Orochi chanted. Creating a massive blast of energy, obliterating Kasumi's attack. " Seiten." Kira chanted and parried the technique with an equally powerful blast. " Well, it seems your attack is more powerful than it was before." Orochi commented. Suddenly he realized that Akemi was behind him with her zanpakutou released. " Tengoku no Kobushi." She chanted, then a large amount of lightning enveloped her fist and took the form of a fist, and crashed onto the ground, creating a devastating explosion. Partially injuring Orochi. " Well, you guys have improved." Orochi commented. Then he took out his spear and blocked Tetsuo's attack. " I can never get you on the first shot can I." Tetsuo remarked. " Indeed." Orochi replied and they both met blades, for a brief time they were both of equal level, but Orochi's strength easily pushed Tetsuo back. Orochi took a step backward and released his zanpakutou. " Kurai Kakikomi: Yami no kotoba." Tetsuo chanted. Although the technique was repelled by Orochi. " Is that it." Orochi calmly stated. He then realized Akemi was behind him, and that he was captured in Kasumi's wires. " How did this?" Orochi wondered, Kasumi then came forward and answered. " It was my zanpakutou's ability, Sen no ongaku: Heiwa no genso. The technique puts the opponent in an illusion that my wires are not there and that they are safe." Kasumi said, partially surprising Orochi. Then Akemi was behind him and was almost able to hit him but Orochi used his Bomei technique to push everyone away. " That technique is still too powerful." Kira said. " Just a second, I will negate it." Akemi said. "How." Kasumi wondered. " Like this. I am a being of death, I wonder through the land, killing all I can see, but I wish to use this power, and eliminate thy evil. Hado no 85 Me o korosu." Akemi chanted and an "eye" appeared, completely negating Orochi's techniques, but Akemi had to stand in a praying position, also giving everyone a chance to attack. " Seiten." Kira fired at Orochi. " Nansho Kurushimi no keimusho." Kasumi chanted, creating a blazing fire directed at Orochi. " Kurai Kakikomi: Eien no Yami." Tetsuo chanted, then creating a large blast of black energy and firing it. " Damn." Orochi said and got hit by all three attacks, but still didn't suffer much damage. " What." Tetsuo said. " Not possible." Akemi said. " You pass. You were able to injure me, that is enough." " Man, I could have done the spell without the incantation, and still give the same results. Oh well." Then everyone started laughing and Orochi went away.